Promiscuous
by Ashentorealm
Summary: THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY COUSIN CARLIE! A song fiction that just came to me after my cousin made me listen to. It's a one-shot!


I do not own Inuyasha cause if I did Sesshomaru would be mated to Kagome. I don't own Promiscuous either. THIS IDEA WAS MINE AND MINE ALONE NOW BACK OFF YOU BLOOD THIRSTY LAWYERS!!!!!!!!!!! Please continue....

_**Promiscuous**_

Sesshomaru turned his regal nose upward as the wind brought a scent that careesed his senses. Sniffing he turned to his faithful container Jaken and stated "Jaken watch Rin I shall return shortly." His faithful, but annoying companion replies with a "Yes milord" while warily glancing at his seemingly,innocent ward who was silently sleeping, a girl of 10 years old. Sesshomaru takes off to the sky on his cloud of youkia, his long silver hair billowing out behind him. He was off to find the source of this intoxicating scent.

~*~ Meanwhile in Inuyasha's Forest ~*~

"Kikyo is hotter than you!" Inuyasha screamed at our herione. "...." Silence overtakes Kagome as she looked at her first love, tears clouding her doelike, stormy blue eyes. "Inuyasha...... SIT!!!! The only reason why that claybitch is alive is because she stole half of my Soul and OTHER PEOPLE'S SOULS!!!! And you know what! SESSHOMARU is hotter than you!!!" Inuyasha's face was purple with rage and thoughtlessly yelled out "Don't insult my mate!!" Kagome's stormy blue eyes steeled as she said "sit" quietly and stiffly walked to her yellow bag grabbing her weapons and sleeping kit and shouldered her giant bag. As she walked into the woods, she glanced back at the man who broke her heart for the last time and said "Goodbye Inuyasha. I'm sealing up the well and taking Shippo with me." Inuyasha stared dumbly after her for a couple of minutes then felt his mate calling him.

~*~ Near the Well ~*~

Sesshomaru hid his presence as he slipped into the shadows surrounding the mythical well. Waiting for his prey, the miko to arrive. Kagome stopped near the rim of the well and gently deposited her sleeping kit on the ground along with her bag and weapons. Kagome dug through her pack trying to find her Ipod and camera. Unaware

of the demon lord watching her, she began to sing.

_**N: Am I throwing you off? **_

_**T: Nope **_

_**N: Didn't think so **_

_**T: How you doin' young lady **_

_**That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy **_

_**You don't have a play about the joke**_

_**I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**_

_**N: You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right **_

_**You lookin' for her in the day time with a light **_

_**T: You might be the type if I play my cards right **_

_**I'll find out by the end of the night **_

_**N: You expect me to just let you hit it, **_

_**But will you still respect me if you get it? **_

_**T: All I can do is try, gimme one chance **_

_**What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand **_

_**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you **_

_**You seem so innocent **_

_**N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it **_

_**Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute **_

**Sessomaru listens with his excellent hearing to the man's voice and then with awe to Kagome's voice and her exotic dance.**

_**T: Promiscuous girl **_

_**Wherever you are **_

_**I'm all alone **_

_**And it's you that I want **_

_**N: Promiscuous boy **_

_**You already know **_

_**That I'm all yours **_

_**What you waiting for? **_

_**T: Promiscuous girl **_

_**You're teasing me **_

_**You know what I want **_

_**And I got what you need **_

_**N: Promiscuous boy **_

_**Let's get to the point **_

_**Cause we're on a roll **_

_**You ready? **_

_**N: Roses are red **_

_**Some diamonds are blue **_

_**Chivalry is dead **_

_**But you're still kinda cute **_

_**T: Hey! I can't keep my mind off of you **_

_**Where you at? do you mind if I come through? **_

_**N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet **_

_**Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it? **_

_**T: They call me Thomas **_

_**Last name Crown **_

_**Recognize game **_

_**I'm a lay mine down **_

_**N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself **_

_**But if I get lonely I'ma need your help **_

_**Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health **_

_**T: I want you on my team **_

_**N: So does everybody else. **_

_**T: Baby we can keep it on the low **_

_**Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know **_

_**If you wanna girl I know a place we can go **_

_**N: What kind of girl do you take me for? **_

**Sesshomaru's golden eyes were tinted red as he watched **_**his**_** enticing Miko's dnce and his beast purred with delight.**

_**"Will we have her?"**_

**Yes beast she will be ours.**

_**"Goody"**_

_**T: Promiscuous girl **_

_**Wherever you are **_

_**I'm all alone **_

_**And it's you that I want **_

_**N: Promiscuous boy **_

_**You already know **_

_**That I'm all yours **_

_**What you waiting for? **_

_**T: Promiscuous girl **_

_**You're teasing me **_

_**You know what I want **_

_**And I got what you need **_

_**N: Promiscuous boy **_

_**Let's get to the point **_

_**Cause we're on a roll **_

_**You ready? **_

_**T: Don't be mad, don't get mean **_

_**N: Don't get mad, don't be mean **_

_**T: Don't be mad, don't get mean **_

_**N: Don't get mad, don't be mean **_

_**T: Wait! I don't mean no harm **_

_**I can see you with my t-shirt on **_

_**N: I can see you with nothing on **_

_**feeling all me before you bring that on **_

_**T: Bring that on? **_

_**N: You know what I mean **_

_**T: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things **_

_**N: I'm only trying to get inside your brain **_

_**To see if you can work me the way you say **_

_**T: It's okay, it's alright **_

_**I got something that you gon' like **_

_**N: Is it the truth or are you talking trash **_

_**Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash **_

_**T: Promiscuous Girl **_

_**Wherever you are **_

_**I'm all alone **_

_**And its you that I want **_

_**N: Promiscuous Boy **_

_**I'm calling your name **_

_**But you're driving me crazy **_

_**The way you're making me wait **_

_**T: Promiscuous Girl **_

_**You're teasing me **_

_**You know what I want **_

_**And I got what you need **_

_**N: Promiscuous Boy **_

_**We're one in the same **_

_**So we don't gotta play games no more **_

**Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome finished her song and was starting to take pictures of what was her second home. **

**Kagome's POV**

**I'm going to miss the forest. It was so peacefull. But Inuyasha is still a jer....BAM!!!! Ow! What hit me? .....I'm really high up....EEEEEPPPPPPP!!!**

**Normal POV**

**Sesshomaru slammed into Kagome and took her to the sky on his youkia cloud smirking as his miko buried her head into his chest and clutched tighter to him. He began to nuzzle Kagome's neck while saying "Such sweet music and a delicious looking dancer" Kagome glanced up to see that it was Sesshomaru who was holding her and staring at her intently with his golden eyes. She "eeped" and blushed deeply. Sesshy chuckled and whispered into her ear " **_**It's okay, it's alright I got something that you gon' like." **_**Kagome jerked her head up only to meet his petal soft lips on hers and his tail wrapped around her waist. "Kagome... will you be my mate?" he asked nuzzling her neck. Kagome gasped at the sensation he was causing in her and softly stuttered "ye-yes." Sesshomaru over took Kagome's petal like lips again and afterwards the went to go get Shippo to show him his new sister Rin. They got married and mated each other. Kagome went back to her own time to wait for her love to find her and her kids. Which he did the next day. **

**They lived happily together for **_**the rest of their demon years. **_

_**THE END**_


End file.
